Ashleigh and Pudsey
Ashleigh and Pudsey are a dog act that won Series 6 of Britain's Got Talent. In the auditions, they performed to the Flintstones soundtrack. They then performed to Peppy and George in the semis, before performing to Mission:Impossible in the finals. After BGT The pair performed at Epsom Downs Racecourse as part of Queen Elizabeth II's Diamond Jubilee celebrations on June 2nd 2012. In September of the same year the pair appeared on ITV2's Top Dog Model. In 2012 they also performed at the Royal Variety Performance (they won this along with £500,000 upon their BGT victory that year). In December 2012 Pudsey played The Duchess in the television adaption of David Walliams' book named Mr. Stink. On Boxing Day 2012 the pair appeared on That Dog Can Dance! hosted by Christine Bleakley (now Lampard) as judges. In 2013 the pair appeared as performers and hosts (yet later as but hosts) on Who Let The Dogs Out?, a show that they had previously toured in 2012. In 2014 and 2015 Ashleigh appeared as a panellist on The Dog Ate My Homework for six episodes. In April 2015 the pair appeared as guest presenters on the 10th Young Scot Awards. In 2016 Ashleigh appeared on a celebrity edition of First Dates. The pair had guest Appearences on Daybreak, Lorraine, This Morning, Alan Carr: Chatty Man, Good Morning America, T4 on the Beach, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, America's Got Talent, Red or Black?, The Alan Titchmarsh Show, Loose Women, Children in Need, Pet School, Super Famous Animals, The National Television Awards, Celebrity Juice, The British Animal Honours, The British Soap Awards, two guest performances on Britain's Got Talent on the first of June 2013 and the twenty sixth of May 2014, Sam & Mark's Big Friday Wind-Up!, Good Morning Britain, Weekend, Celebrity Squares, The Gadget Show, Phillip's 24 Hour Marathon for Text Santa!, Pointless Celebrities, Reality Bites, Crufts, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, The Saturday Show, and Ultimate Brain. The pair appeared in Theatre productions of Dick Whittington alongside Stephen Mulhern, The Wizard of Oz, Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk, and Alice in Wonderland. On the 11th of October 2012 Pudsey released his autobiography named Pudsey: My Autobidography, published by Sphere Imprint by Little Brown as part of a £100,000 publishing deal with his owner Ashleigh Butler. Pudsey had an appearance in a movie named after him. Pudsey Died in 2017, at the Age of just 11. In both 2018 and 2019 Ashleigh and Sully won the best small breed agility competition at dog show Crufts. Ashleigh competed on America's Got Talent: The Champions with a new puppy, Sully and the pair were elimanted pre-finals. Simon stated that he did not her competing on the champions when they met seven years prior to AGT: The Champions and ensured to remind her that she & Sully were both champions, and so was Pudsey and that he would always be remembered. https://agt.fandom.com/wiki/America%27s_Got_Talent:_The_Champions Ashleigh and Sully appeared on the first series of The Champions (Series 1) performing to A Spoonful Of Sugar by Julie Andrews from the Disney Film Mary Poppins with Ashleigh dressed not too dissimilar to her with an umbrella. Ashleigh and Sully then performed together. The pair later reached the top three in a vote of live studio audience superfans to have the potential ability to progress further, yet they placed third in the vote so did not. On Monday 28th October 2019 Ashleigh appeared on This Morning in a pre-recorded segment judging auditions for dogs to play the part of Toto along with Dr and Vetinary Scott Miller, and Oli Juste, in a This Morning production of The Wizard of Oz to be aired on the show on Thursday 31st October 2019 otherwise known as Halloween. On Wednesday October 30th 2019 the trio appeared in a pre-recorded segment deciding the top three dogs, before appearing live in the This Morning studio for the final of the competition, which began after Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby announced the dog who acted as the wildcard. After each dogs final performance the trio announced Mikey as the winner of the competition thus playing the part of Toto in The Wizard of Pawz the This Morning production of The Wizard of Oz to be shown live on air a day later. Category:Contestants Category:Groups With Deceased Contestants Category:Animal Acts Category:Series 6 Category:Winners Category:Duos Category:Simon Cowell's Wedding Skit Category:Dance Duos Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Duos Category:"The Champions" Dance Duos Category:"The Champions" Animal Acts